


I'll Protect You (Laughing Jack x Reader)

by Silent_Ivy



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Ivy/pseuds/Silent_Ivy
Summary: You've been "under the care" of Jeff the Killer for 10 years now- ever since you were a young child, forced to be his own personal pet- a mere plaything.When you first arrived, you caught the eye of a certain child murdering clown who immediately took a liking to you, caring for you and tending to your wounds whenever Jeff would hurt you. He protects you, saves you- but can't save you when Jeff takes it too far- taking what matters the most.Do you even want to be saved at this point? Corrupted, entangled, enslaved, you have nothing left. Your innocence- taken. Your childhood- taken. All hope of ever leaving- taken.Nothing left to do but wait for the inevitable.





	I'll Protect You (Laughing Jack x Reader)

Slam.

You visibly cringe at the sound, the horrible, awful, dreadful noise. He's mad. And when he's mad... He gets violent. You can hear his footsteps stomping up the stairs, each step filling you further with dread until you're practically overflowing with the awful, fearful feeling. You keep your head down, your hands in your lap, just the way he likes it. On the edge of the bed. Don't look at him. Don't speak. Don't even breathe. Everything you do seems to just make him madder. And that's the last thing you want to do. Make him mad that is. Although who are you kidding? Nothing you can do is going to prevent you from receiving a beating. You know there's nothing you can do, it's quite pitiful really. The only time you have hope is when he comes and saves you. But he's not here. He's out, he left yesterday and you don't believe he'll be returning in time to save you from being beaten black and blue. 

The door suddenly swings open, banging against the wall behind it- you can just picture the wall breaking under the force of the doorknob- although there's already a deep hole from the numerous times he's slammed it open. You hold your breath, hoping he'll leave you alone. Sometimes he does, he goes into his bathroom and doesn't come back out for a number of hours. Everything is silent, and you begin to fill with hope. Maybe he was going to leave you alone, hell maybe he's not even mad! But your hope is crushed like a tin can, crumbling into a million pieces like glitter- oh so beautiful- beneath your fingertips as you feel a tight grip on your arm, instantly biting down on your lip to prevent yourself from slipping up and crying out. Don't make a sound. 

"Useless swine." He hisses, flinging you effortlessly across the room as if you were merely a rag doll. You crumple onto the ground as you land, sliding until you hit the wall.

"Ah-" You cry out, instantly biting your tongue in regret. You stay huddled on the ground, whimpering and fearful- why do you have to be so pathetic? Stand up for yourself! Your mind tells you but you shudder at the thought. You've done that before- and oh how that worked out in your favor. Spoiler! It didn't.

You can feel his presence hovering above you, fingers gripping your neck as he pulls you up, throwing you against the wall and shoving his knee into your crotch, painfully pinning you to the wall. His face is in clear view, his hideous, wrinkled, bleached skin close enough to touch yours, which makes you cringe away. He grins at your obvious disgust and discomfort, his real smile causing his fake one to crack and bleed, dribbling down his cheeks like a waterfall, a bloody, morbid waterfall- although it really is more of a trickle. A small whimper escapes your mouth as you avert your eyes from his wide, unblinking ones, lined with a layer of crust from being unable to blink. This is Jeff. Jeff the Killer. You've lived with him as long as you can remember- rarely leaving this room, except when he would sneak you out for a bit.

His hand runs through your (h/c) hair, your breath hitching in your throat, and a whimper starting up in the base of your throat. You muster the courage to speak up. "D-Don't t-touch me!" You yell- pathetically, it was barely a whisper. His eyes narrow, and his knee jams harder into your crotch, causing you to squeak and his hand squeezes your neck harshly, slamming your head back into the wall behind you. 

"What did you say? I didn't hear you, maybe speak a little louder~" He hisses in you ear, venom dripping from every word, poison lacing every letter, his tone sharp enough to slice through flesh and bone. You quiver slightly as your knees buckle, threatening to give out from underneath you but his grip holding you up is enough to prevent you from crumpling from his intense hold, the extreme pain in your crotch area- surely it will be bruised in the morning. His free hand tangles into your hair, yanking your head to the side hard enough to rip each hair from your scalp. You yelp, and he leans into your ear. "Do I need to repeat myself?" He growls, forcing your head further back as you struggle to form the words necessary to save yourself from his endless torture. You finally manage to squeak out a sentence.

"I-I'm sorry I-I didn't mean it!" You cry, verging on tears. It hurts. Sooo badly. But you stay strong, not wanting to look weak in front of him. He smirks, almost content as he throws you to the ground, stepping over you. 

"Filth." He scowls, spitting on the ground beside your head, and you roll over, groaning in pain as he is suddenly at your side again, that shit-eating grin back on his face as he suddenly slams his foot down onto your wrist, a sickening crack resonating through the room as you feel a white hot pain flash through the obviously broken bone. You stay still for a moment in shock, before opening your mouth and letting out an ear piercing shriek, pain emanate in your cry, a cry of desperation as you roll onto your side, cradling your wrist. You start to cry, a sound that's quite enjoyable to Jeff- He's broken bones before so it's not like this is a new thing. 

The door suddenly opens, slowly but surely a pair of black boots enters the room, which is all you can see from your place on the ground. You know who it is. It's him. You rejoice, suddenly filled with joy and hope. But clearly Jeff feels differently, a scowl apparent in his tone as he steps over you. "What do you want Jack?" He hissed, clearly not amused by the interruption, and Jack chuckles.

"I wanted to come and check in, is there something wrong with that?" The tall monster speaks, tilting his head to look down at the noticeably shorter male. "Your little pet's screaming is keeping me and quite a few others up, if you wouldn't mind, cut it out." He's lying. He was out- he must have just returned- but oh are you grateful. You squeeze your eyes shut, visibly imagining his face in your head. The long, black hair, constantly hanging in his eyes, reaching long enough to easily hang over his long, coned shaped nose, striped black and white. His eyes, seemingly dark and hateful, but holding a fondness for you. He's a monster. He shouldn't care. But he does. And has since you were 5 years old. Laughing Jack- your one and only friend in this monstrous hellhole.

Jeff scoffs. "Fine. But only this once. Although I was having quite a lot of fun with this one." He mused, grinning down at your quivering body. Jack nods- good enough for him to assure you'll be okay the rest of the night. Jack turns to leave but looks back once more to look at Jeff.

"I don't want to hear another noise tonight or you'll find yourself in your own personal carnival tonight in your dreams." He grinned, opening the door. You sit up slightly to look at him. He waits a moment when Jeff isn't looking and sends you a warm, sympathetic smile, before slowly closing the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Just so you all know, this story will NOT be turning into a romance, the reader and Laughing Jack will be nothing more than friends. I've seen some good fanfiction ruined by trying to force a romance into it, and I just don't see Laughing Jack as the romantic type. Hope you all understand where I'm coming from :) ~


End file.
